Ikrek! Ikrek? Avagy visszaemlékezés a halál pillanatában
by Athalie Francoise
Summary: Matt és Mello a haláluk pillanatában visszaemlékeznek egy napra még 2009-ből, amikor egy véletlen folytán összeismerkedtek az LM. C-vel. Eredetileg a mangát akartam alapul venni, de az úgy nem jött volna ki időben, így az anime szerinti infókat használtam föl (vagyis Mello és Matt 2013-ban halnak meg, nem 2010-ben)


_Fáj._

_Fáj, hogy messze tőled, hogy szitává lőve végeztem._

_Emlékszel, mit ígértünk aznap? Aznap, amikor velük találkoztunk? És akkor még fogalmunk sem volt arról, hogy még visszajövünk Japánba, ráadásul így végezzük. Vagyis csak én, téged még látlak a kamerán keresztül, élsz. Furcsa vagy ebben a ruhában. Annyira nem hozzád illő, hogy már majdnem jó._

_Sajnálom, hogy már nem tudom megkérdezni, hogy emlékszel-e. Nem tudom, csak remélem, hogy te is arra fogsz gondolni, amikor meghalsz. Amikor, egy hosszú és rád jellemzően magányos, a csokid társaságában leélt élet végén meghalsz. Remélem, hogy eszedbe fog jutni az a nap, még négy évvel ezelőttről._

Kellemes koraőszi idő volt. Egy szőke hajú, feketébe öltözött fiatal férfi – talán fiú – haladt az édességes felé. Már vagy két napja egy falatot sem evett kedvenc finomságából.

Épp a pénztárcáját ellenőrizte, mikor valaki megkocogtatta a vállát.

- Hé, M, mit műveltél a hajaddal? Tudod mit, egész jó – nyújtott felé az idegen férfi egy nyalókát.

- Bocs, de fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. Szerintem összekeversz valakivel.

- Ugyan, Maya, a fogadás miatt vagy még mindig dühös?

- Haver, komolyan, fogalmam sincs, ki vagy. És ha most megbocsátasz, nekem kell a csokim – próbált meg a férfi mellett elmenni és besurranni a boltba, de az csak nem engedte el. – A nevem amúgy sem Maya, hanem Mello. Örülnék, ha elengednél, mert a haverom már vár rám.

- Maya, ez már tényleg nem vicces. Itt van ez a szar, most már menjünk.

- Meddig magyarázzam… Á, mindegy. Hagyjuk – legyintett.

Ekkor vettek észre két srácot, akik nevetgélve-cigizve az édességbolt felé tartottak. Mikor a vörös hajú feléjük nézett, Mello elfintorodott.

- Matt, minek kell neked még itt is azt a szart szívnod?

Meglepetésére azonban nem ő, hanem a mellette lépdelő szöszi válaszolt.

- Jé, tényleg úgy nézel ki, mint én – ugrott oda a másik elé.

- Túl közel – tolta el magától Mello Mayát. – És megtennéd, hogy azt a szart nem az én képembe fújod? Egyébként meg, Matt, hogy bukkantál erre a bohócra?

- Csak belefutottam az újságosnál, amikor cigit vettem. Azt hittem, te vagy – vont vállat Matt.

- Azt meg hogy?

Matt morogva nyomta el a cigarettáját, majd gyújtott volna újat, csakhogy a doboz üres volt.

- Francba – morgott tovább, majd fordult az újságos felé.

Vett magának három dobozzal, remélvén, hogy a következő két napra elég lesz, majd talált egy öngyújtót, és azt is kifizette. Ahogy fordult el a pulttól, a szeme megakadt egy fekete kabátot viselő, szőke hajú férfin.

- Mello? – lépett oda hozzá. – Nem csokit venni mentél?

- Mello? Nem, engem Masahito Yamazakinak hívnak, de szólíts csak Mayának – nyújtotta a kezét.

- Oh, bocs, csak az a barátom, akivel jöttem, teljesen úgy néz ki, mint te. Matt vagyok – fogadta el a kinyújtott jobbot. – Cigit?

- Kösz. A haverommal fogadtunk, így most két hétig nem vehetek. Pedig Aiji tudja, hogy cigi és nyalóka nélkül használhatatlan vagyok.

- Mello meg az étcsokija nélkül nem képes élni – röhögött Matt. – Szerintem jól kijönnétek.

- Te meg Aijivel. Akár elő is keríthetnénk őket – merengett Maya, miközben kifújta a füstöt. – Aiji elment nekem édességet venni.

- Mello meg csokit vesz, gondolom, ugyanott.

A két srác nevetgélve-dumálva elindult az édességbolt felé, ahol megdöbbenésükre Aiji és Mello – ha nem is beszélgettek – szót váltottak.

Matt vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy Mello Mayával veszekedett, majd megunva a két szöszit, Aijivel kezdett beszélgetni. Tőle tudta meg, hogy a két srác valójában két ismert japán zenész, és jelenleg kikapcsolódni ugrottak le a stúdióból – meg mert Maya kibírhatatlanul nyafogott egy nyalókáért.

Végül négyesben beültek az egyik olcsóbb étterembe kajálni valamit. Jól elbeszélgették az időt, és csak akkor tűnt fel nekik, hogy milyen késő is volt, mikor a két zenész menedzsere felhívta a szöszit. Ezek után kénytelenek voltak egymástól elbúcsúzni, de azért nem felejtettek el elérhetőséget cserélni.

- Viszlát, ikrem! – integetett Maya kisgyerek módjára.

Mello csak megrázta a fejét, de egy viszlátot elmorgott a két idősebbnek.

Pár héttel a történtek után Matt és Mello már az angyalok városában dekkoltak, mikor is kaptak Mayától egy linket és egy rövidke üzenetet.

**_Hello, Matt, szia, Ikrem!_**

**_Nos, tudom, mondtátok, hogy a zenei ízlésünk nem teljesen egyezik, de remélem, ezt azért megnézitek-meghallgatjátok. Ha lehet, utána kérnénk véleményt, jót-rosszat egyaránt._**

**_Meg esetleg írhatnátok magatokról is egy-két szót._**

**_Üdvözlet Japánból: Maya és Aiji (Maya voltam)_**

A link az új számukhoz, a Ghost hearthoz tartozott. Mindkettőjüknek tetszett, amit meg is osztottak a két zenésszel, majd, mikor az élet távol sodorta őket egymástól, néha belehallgattak, hogy felidézzenek pár szép emléket.

**Szívroham? Bassza meg, Kira nem láthatott meg! De akkor? Talán a bemondó csaj? Valahogy lenne nála egy Halállista? Cöh, szépen vagyunk. Ennyit ért az életem?**

**Mindegy. Matt nélkül már úgysem lett volna értelme folytatni a versenyfutást.**

**Matt… Hogy lehettél olyan hülye, hogy szitává lövetted magad? Rólad Nearék még csak nem is tudtak, mégis így végezted.**

**Ahogy ismerlek, biztos az a délután jutott eszedbe, amikor Mayáékkal összefutottunk. Mi másért mosolyogtál volna, mikor kiszálltál a kocsiból? Gondolom, ismét rácsodálkoztál az ikrem találó dalszövegeire. Én is megtettem párszor.**

**Reméltem, hogy ha eljön az idő, egy tőle származó idézettel búcsúzol majd tőlem a koporsóm felett, de ez már nem adatik meg. Talán soha nem is volt rá esély, csak hiú ábránd volt.**

**De kérlek, engedd meg, hogy legalább gondolatban, de három Mayától származó sorral búcsúzzam tőled.**

**_„I wish you are here_**

**_I could die for you_**

**_But I am already dead"_**


End file.
